Plants (PvZ)
is not shown. The purple ones in the bottom row are bought from Crazy Dave's shop.]] Plants are living organisms that belong to the kingdom of Plantae. They obtain most of their energy from sunlight in a process called photosynthesis. However, not all plants absorb energy via photosyntheis. They are the main protagonists against a horde of Zombies which are capable of eating them, and are the player's only defense against the undead assailants. Plants also populate the Zen Garden, available in the PC, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo DS, iPad, and iPhone versions. In the Zen Garden, the player is able to use the Watering Can, Bug Spray and Fertilizer to grow Plants and earn Money. Overview There are 49 different Plants each with different abilities and special attributes. During Night, Sun does not fall from the sky, so mushrooms are usually used, in Pool levels, plants must be either Aquatic, or planted on a Lily Pad to be in the water, Fog Levels are a mix of Night and Pool Levels, but have fog in the Level which can be removed temporarily with a Blover or removed with a Plantern or Torchwood until the end of the Level or whenever the plant is removed with the Shovel, while on the Roof, plants require Flower Pot to be planted on before planting the actual Plant. Also, the Roof is slanted to make the levels harder by making most of the Projectiles hit the slanted part of the Roof instead of the Zombies. And don't forget about Night Roof, where you fight Dr. Zomboss. On the top of each Seed Packet, there is a phrase: "Bloom and Doom Seed Co." (except in DS, DSiWare, Android, iPhone and HD iPad version). The interesting thing is that "BLOOM & DOOM" is a name that PopCap brainstormed when they were looking for names for Plants vs. Zombies. Plants Received When Playing Adventure Mode At the end of each level in Adventure Mode, a new seed packet of a plant made by the Bloom & Doom Seed Company is received from the last zombie to get destroyed. There is a theory that Crazy Dave throws them, according to a Sneak Peek to the Xbox 360 Version. Once the Suburban Almanac is acquired in level 2-4, a humorous quote of each plant can be read as well as a summary and helpful facts about it. Plants Received at Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies Once Crazy Dave's car key is found, Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies is unlocked and more plants can be purchased with Money. These plants are called Upgrade Plants. They are the Gatling Pea ($5,000), Twin Sunflower ($5,000), Gloom-shroom ($7,500), Cattail($10,000), Winter Melon ($10,000), Gold Magnet ($3,000), Spikerock ($7,500), and Cob Cannon ($20,000). The Imitater ($30,000) is also available here, but requires completing Adventure Mode before it can be bought. Other Upgrade Plants will arrive after receiving certain objects, such as the Magic Taco. Projectiles To fight zombies, certain Projectiles are fired from plants. For example, Peas are fired from Peashooting Plants, such as Peashooters and Threepeaters. Spikes are fired from Cattails and Cacti. Spores are shot from Puff-shrooms, Scaredy-shrooms and Sea-shrooms. Fumes are shot from Fume-shrooms and Gloom-shrooms. Lobbed-shot Plants each fire their own specific kind of projectile. Stars are fired from Starfruits. Lobbed-shot Plants such as Cabbage-pults, Kernel-pults, Melon-pults and Winter Melons can also shoot over shields and hit Snorkel Zombies while they are underwater, although they cannot hit Balloon Zombies, despite the fact that they shoot high up. Note: The table below is about the damage of the projectiles. The numbers are the number of Peas equivalent in damage to the projectile, and a normal Zombie takes ten Peas to kill. File:ProjectilePea.png|Pea File:ProjectileSnowPea.png|Frozen Pea File:PuffShroom_puff1.png|Spore/Fume File:FirePea.png|Fireball File:ProjectileCactus.png|Spike File:Projectile_star.png|Star File:Cabbagepult cabbage.png|Cabbage File:Cornpult kernal.png|Kernel File:Cornpult butter.png|Butter File:Melonpult melon.png|Melon File:WinterMelon projectile.png|Frozen Melon File:CobCannon_cob.png|Corn Cob Here is the plants to what these go to... File:Peashooter2.png|This is the Peashooter. File:FirePea.png|Fireballs are shot when a regular pea passes through a Torchwood File:ProjectileSnowPea.png|Frozen peas that come out of Snow Peas File:ProjectilePea.png|A regular Pea. File:Sea-shroom2.png|Sea-shrooms and other Mushrooms shoot out spores. File:Cactus2.png|Cactus shoots Spikes. File:Sunflower2.png|Sunflowers give Sun to the Player. Sun Producing Plants Sun producing plants are vital for regular levels in order to plant. Each plant has a certain amount of Sun that is needed in order for it to be planted. Also, the seed packets for plants have a recharge time; some of which are longer than others. In Survival: Endless, upgrades cost 50 more Sun to plant for each of that particular plant on the lawn at the time of planting. Below are the costs of Sun Producing Plants and how much sun is produced. Money Producing Plants The Marigold is the only money producing plants, but in the Zen Garden it will drop Gold coins when fertilized and when happy. In the Zen Garden, you can make lots of money at the right time. Morticulturalist Achievement To unlock the Morticulturalist achievement you must collect all 49 plants, including the upgrade plants and the Imitater in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. Be prepared to be money farming for a long time, because all plants from Crazy Dave when added together cost $98,000. List of Plants * Is an upgrade that can be bought from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. ** Not an upgrade, but can also be bought from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. *** Becomes bigger in the Cancelled Mini-game Big Time. † This is the bigger form of a plant in Big Time. For more information, see Encyclopedia. Trivia *Most plants takes up 6 bites before being eaten. *In the new iPhone update, all plants that are being chewed on by Zombies will flash, not just the Sun Producers. *No plants start with letter A, O, Q, V, X, Y and Z. *Mushrooms are classified as plants, even though they are actually fungi, which are an entirely different kingdom in the domain Eukaryota. *Every plant blinks after a while, except for the Hypno-shroom, Cherry Bomb, Doom-shroom, Jalapeno, Ice-shroom, Chomper, Flower Pot, Coffee Bean, and Pumpkin, because the Cherry Bomb, Ice-shroom Doom-shroom and Jalapeno explode instantly, the Chomper has no eyes, the Flower Pot has its eyes closed, Coffee Bean is used instantly, the Pumpkin has eyes that are carved in and the Hypno-shroom has swirly eyes. *All plants bounce as if they were following some music. *Although often thought to not be a plant, the Flower Pot does have eyes and its Suburban Almanac Entry suggests that it is indeed a plant. *In the Instant kills' Suburban Almanac pages, they do blink. Also the Garlic when it is crying never seems to blink. *A Potato Mine takes about 15 seconds to get itself armed, or the time for a normal Zombie's speed to go 3 squares. *Most game commercials and the Mini-game Slot Machine show Peashooters with the back of the Repeater. *In the Suburban Almanac, the Grave Buster and the Plantern are the only non-mushroom plants for whom the background is night. That's because they're important in Night and Fog respectivley. *Different animations are seen when you plant something in a different terrain. If you plant something on land, or a Flower Pot, you can see soil jumping out of the ground. If you plant something on water, there will be a splash of water. *When you plant on land or on a Flower Pot, there are two slightly different sound effects that can be made. Planting on water, however will only produce one sound effect. *On the Plants vs. Zombies Official Website, in the Characters section, it says that there are only forty-two plants, although there are only forty plants when the Imitater or Upgrade Plants are not counted. *The Chomper, Gold Magnet, Spikerock and Grave Buster are the only plants whose names are not derived from a plant. *On the Plants vs. Zombies website it says that Chomper costs 175 Sun, but it actually costs 150. , Cabbage-pult, Spikerock, Gatling Pea, and Twin Sunflower.]] *Upgrade plants says they must be planted on their downgrades, Grave Buster must be planted on graves, Lily Pad must be planted on water, and Flower Pot can be planted on both the Roof and the Lawn. *The most plants the player can have on one square is four: Lily Pad or Flower Pot, a Mushroom, a Pumpkin, and a Coffee Bean. *The Winter Melon is the among the most popular plants in Survival: Endless; another popular plant is the Gloom-shroom. *In the Zen Garden, aquatic plants don't need water (probably because they already have water in the aqua pot and/or aquarium). *The Frozen Melon and the Corn Cob are the only projectiles shot only by Upgrade Plants. See Also *Gallery of Plants *Upgrade Plants *Encyclopedia *Plant Transformations Category:Plants Category:Content